


10 Grand

by DesiDangers



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: M/M, dubcon, i turned an off handed comment from Vaas into smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiDangers/pseuds/DesiDangers
Summary: Vaas mentions he'd give a lot of money for a certain part of snow white and Jason thought he'd take him up on the offer.





	10 Grand

**Author's Note:**

> So...This took forever to be done. I’ve been sitting on it for a year and I feel so bad because I wanted to contribute more to my favorite pairing. But here it is, unbetaed so if you spot something I’ll fix it. Hope you like. :D

“Ten grand for the balls of Jason Brody, isn’t that what you said Vaas?” Jason tightened his hold on the back of the pirate’s neck, forcing him forward against his bonds. Jason’s hand went to the front of his cargo pants, working one handed at his zipper. “I think you’re gonna be owing me some money in a few moments.” 

Jason pulled his pants down just enough to release his cock and balls, the hard jut of his flesh bobbing free, almost thumping Vaas in the cheek with the motion. His cock lightly bobbing before Vaas’s nose until Jason pulled Vaas backwards by the back of his singlet so that the pirate could get a better view of his cock.

Vaas’s expression remained uninterested, even as Jason gave a stroke to his cock right in front of the pirate’s gagged lips.

Jason was undeterred by Vaas’s disinterest and rubbed his cock against Vaas’s face, the smooth flesh sliding against Vaas’s closed unmarked eye and temple. He let loose a little groan as his balls slid against what little of Vaas’s lips he could feel around the cloth gag.

Through all the motions Vaas still made no noise behind the cloth gag that Jason had fixed him with. His eyes simply staying on Jason’s face when the other wasn’t rubbing his dick against him.

“You’re not even gonna fight this Vaas?” Jason tangled his fingers in what hair he could grip from Vaas’s mohawk, forced him to tilt his head back. “Should I take that as you like having my dick on your face?” 

When Vaas still didn't respond Jason snarled. " You think just because you aren't responding that this isn't gonna be good for me?" Jason jerked Vaas's head back again and caught his jaw with his free hand. "I'm still gonna fucking ruin your face." 

Jason began his rough thrust against Vaas's face, being careful not to scrape his sensitive flesh against Vaas's stubble. 

He swallowed around his ragged breaths, fingers clenching tight in Vaas's hair. "Gonna cum and make sure it's smeared in, you're gonna fucking reek of it." 

The head of his cock caught against Vaas's scar, the raised flesh a change in sensation and Jason had to still himself for a moment. 

"What will your pirates say when you come back to them smelling like cum?" Jason voiced when he could get his words out. "Do you think they'll know it came from snow white?"

Vaas remained silent even as Jason's thrust became ragged. His eye that wasn't being rubbed against remaining open and focused on Jason's face.

Jason finally met his gaze, locking eyes with the pirate king as he jerked forward. His body trembled as he came, his hand fisted in Vaas's shirt while the other clenched in his black hair. 

His cum splashed out over Vaas’s scar and into his hair. Jason, obviously proud of the mess he’d made, began to rub the sticky essence into Vaas’s mohawk. Finger combing it in to the point that Vaas’s hair became tacky and stuck together in some places.

“Fuck,” He mumbled out as he lazily rubbed his sensitive cock against Vaas’s temple, his balls still lightly stroking against Vaas’s lips through the gag. “I hate to say it but you look really good smothered in my cum.” Jason said with a soft laugh, his forehead leaned against the pole he had tied Vaas to. 

Jason was still trying to catch his breath from having come but any ground he’d gained in his breathing was knocked out of him when he was shoved back, Vaas knocking him to the floor with his large body. 

As Jason winced from his head hitting the floor Vaas quickly tugged the rest of the ropes from himself and pulled the gag out of his mouth, tossing it aside haphazardly. 

“Jason, didn’t your mother ever teach you to check your fucking knots?” Vaas quipped as he caught Jason’s cheeks in his hands. “But I get it Jason, you always think with your fucking dick and look where that shit gets you Hermano.” 

Though Jason knew he was in deep shit he couldn’t be bothered with moving, his orgasm still an all too present thrum throughout his relaxed limbs and the dull ache from having his head bounce against the floor wasn’t helping either. He merely watched as Vass wiped Jason’s cum from his face and kneeled down next to Jason, smearing the vim on Jason's shirt where the cooling spend smeared over the blue fabric there. 

“I could kill you right now,” Vaas swatted at Jason’s cheek, eliciting a grumble from the american. “Are you fucking listening to me Jason?”

Jason cast his eyes to Vaas’s own but he let them stray to travel over the remaining cum that was still drying on Vaas’s cheek and hair.

Vaas snarled out and lifted himself up a bit from Jason’s body, catching his shoulder and shoving the Californian onto his stomach. “You know what, I think it’s time you returned the fucking favor.” 

Vaas’s hands found the edge of Jason’s cargo pants and Jason finally found the strength to struggle. 

“What the fuck Vaas?!” He twisted his upper body and reached back to shove at Vaas’s face as he used the other hand to grapple for purchase on the grimy linoleum tiles.

“Pay back Jason, do you not fucking listen?” Vaas jerked down Jason’s cargos and gave a swat to his bared ass to get Jason to stop shoving at his face. “Your balls must hurt huh Hermano? No underwear in the jungle your best idea yet?”

“Fuck off.” Jason retorted and continued in his squirming but with no avail due to Vaas’s weight bearing down on his thighs. 

“You already fucked off on my face,” Vaas knocked Jason’s hand away from his face and pinned it above the american’s head, Jason’s chest and naked lower half pressed against the floor. “Now it’s my turn.” His words punctuated by the soft rubbing of his free hand against the pinkened outline of his handprint on Jason’s ass cheek, as if to soothe the sting he’d caused there. 

Jason stilled as he felt Vaas’s hand slide down from his ass cheek to the flesh where his thigh met his ass, hissing out through his teeth as Vaas spread him open. His rim revealed to the humid jungle air. 

“Vaas,” He warned but the pirate king continued to spread him more fully apart, revealing him fully to the man’s eyes. 

“Jason, shut the fuck up.” Vaas moved his hand from Jason’s wrist and then shoved Jason’s leg up until his knee was bent and half tucked under his body, causing him to be more spread open for the pirates eyes. 

Jason could feel his cheeks burn from more than just the heat in the air, forcing his forehead to the floor as Vaas took hold of each cheek in his hand.

“It’s awfully pink back here Jason,” Vaas let his thumb press to the flesh in question. “You ever taken it up the ass?”

Jason growled at the feeling of his pucker being nudged and tried to lift himself from the floor, managing to get himself on his elbows and knees. He glares over his shoulder and answers back. “Why the fuck would that be something I’ve done?”

“Who the fuck knows what you California boys get up to over there?” Vaas riffles through his pockets until he finds what he needs, producing a travel sized packet of lube.

“That’s not the sort of shit I got up to,” Jason’s words string at the end on an outlet of breath when Vaas’s middle finger breaches his ass, delving into the last knuckle. Jason tried to move away from the intrusion but Vaas caught his shoulder and held him back on his finger.

“He says even though he was willing to cum all over another guy’s face,” Vaas laughs. “But hey hermano, I’m not here to judge, just to get my fair share.” He began to work his finger in and out of the slick heat of Jason’s ass.

The american remained still but he couldn’t deny that the odd pressure had his dick reacting again. 

“Why do you carry lube around with you?” Jason quipped. “You fuck guys often?”

Vaas snorted out a laugh. “You think I’d just fuck you raw? Not gonna hurt myself trying to fuck your ass Jason.” 

“So you carry lube around on the off chance you’d get to fuck me?” Jason threw another glare over his shoulder. 

“You’re one conceited little fuck aren’t you Jason?” Vaas slid in a second sticky finger and gave a slight twist of his digits, causing Jason to let out a pitched noise. “But, you’re real fucking pretty, so I’ll let that shit slide.” 

Jason tried to think of a comeback to Vaas's thinking he was pretty but it was all he could do to catch his breath. The sticky slide of Vaas's thick fingers in his ass causing him to gasp. 

"Like that huh white boy?" Vaas laughed and gave a spread of his fingers, stretching Jason's pucker a bit wider.

"Who the fuck would like something like this?" Jason snapped but his words were husky from the way Vaas's fingers were now fucking into his ass.

"Sounds like you do." Vaas laughed and twisted his fingers in Jason's ass again, seeming impatient as his other hand pushed down on Jason’s back, pinning him in place to the point that Jason's belly was pressed to the grimy floor and his hips were in the air in as if his ass were being presented to Vaas. 

Vaas pressed in closer behind him, his fingers still in Jason's ass but his other hand left his back to reach for his cargo pants. "Don't fucking move Jason." Vaas warned as he unbuckled his pants. The sound coming to Jason's ears and making him jerk his head down to look between his legs. 

Vaas’s thick cock shoved deep, causing Jason to lurch forward from the force. His breath knocked it of him and his body bounced with each thrust, the air fucked out of his lungs. 

"You'd best inhale snow white." Vaas laughed as his fingers were sunk deep into the flesh of Jason's hips. Holding him as steady as he could while fucking him. 

“Fuck,” Jason gasped out, the words forced from his throat. His hands grappling for leverage as Vaas fucked into him, his thrust scooting Jason forward a bit more with each motion. “It feels so much fucking bigger than it looked and it looked fucking huge.”

Vaas laughed as he kept up his harsh pacing. “Well you know what they say hermano, never know how big a dick is until it’s in your ass.”

Jason reached back and caught Vaas’s wrist as the pirate held his hips in place. Doing his best to both retaliate and hold on at the same time by sinking his blunt nails into Vaas’s flesh. “That’s not fucking funny.” He choked out on a groan.

" What, don't like my brand of humor Jason?" Vaas reached forward and cupped Jason's cock. "Feels like you like my dick though," His fingers stroked Jason's cock in time with his unyielding thrust. 

Jason's head jerked back at the slow circles Vaas's thumb was giving to his cock head, his cheeks flushed with both lust and embarrassment at the pre-cum that dribbled out over Vaas's tan skin. 

Jason was surprised he could even get hard from this, and so soon after having covered Vaas in his cum. 

"Fuck Jason, you like this." Vaas laughed at Jason's ear. 

He flushed hot with embarrassment but couldn't deny it. How could he when his legs were shaking and his cock was leaking in Vaas's hand. 

Jason tried to speak but choked out a moan instead when Vaas rutted forward again.

“Stop,” He finally choked out but Vaas pushed his face to the cool gritty tiles. 

“It’s a little late for that hermano.” Vaas’s body pressing him down into the dirty floor. 

Jason tried to resist, not wanting any more of his bared skin to touch the grimy floor but Vaas pushed him down harder. 

“Don’t fight it Jason.” Vaas’s other hand shifted up from his cock to push up on Jason’s belly, forcing his hips upwards. 

Jason’s breath hitched and with another thrust from Vaas his lungs released in a rush, the dust from the floor picking up in a puff. 

With the new position Vaas was taking him deeper now. His thrust less rhythmic and more seeking. 

“Mierda,” Vaas’s hips snapped forward. “Gonna cum in your ass pretty boy.”

Jason winced at the pet name. He really wasn’t sure why everyone kept calling him that these days but his thoughts on the matter were shoved aside with another thrust from Vaas. 

The pirate king pushed forward, seating himself deep in Jason’s ass. 

As promised Jason could feel his cum. Hot and thick and strange. While Jason tried to be disgusted, he really did, he fucking liked it. 

He pushed his own head to the floor this time, his fingers falling away from their near death grip on Vaas's wrist. He slid his hands up near his head in hopes of getting up but Vaas laid himself on Jason's back, making all of him hit the floor now. 

"You're a real good fuck Jason, when you let others have a turn." Vaas laughed and he kept himself across Jason's back until he could catch his breath at which point he got up on his knees and leaned back. 

Jason could only imagine that Vaas was watching his sticky cock slip from his ass because Jason could feel him edging his way out. 

"Gonna need to fuck you more often snow." Finally he was out of Jason's ass and on his own two feet, his belt clanking about as he tucked his cock back into his cargo pants. 

Jason couldn't think of what to do next, let alone how to respond to the prospect of Vaas fucking him again in the future, as he laid there on the dusty floor, breathing in the scents of grime and cum. His knees and his hands ached from the hard floor and Vaas's cum was beginning to spill from him which made him let out a groan of confused distaste.

Vaas's boots came into his view and the pirate's laugh was in his ears as the man kneeled down before him. “You should work on your knots in the meantime hermano."

Vaas began to walk out but when he reached the door he spun on his heels and grinned down at Jason. " Oh Jason, I guess I owe you some money."

The way Vaas said it made it sound as if Jason let him be fucked in exchange for the money. 

His cheeks burned with renewed embarrassment and he squeezed his eyes shut at Vaas's laughter and fleeting feet.


End file.
